


My Fair Rei

by retribution



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad English, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Musical References, Strip Games, Stripping, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retribution/pseuds/retribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon kink meme fill: Rin can't resist a challenge when it comes to tutoring Rei privately in English...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fair Rei

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: Rei asks Rin for tutoring English for his exam. To make things interesting, strip poker for every correct pronunciation. Guess who made his tutor proud?  
> (Ok, gotta be honest, I may have not completely understood how strip tutoring works, but I winged it the best I can. Also does this count as M? I guess it's not detailed as M should be, but I still wouldn't want my teenage child (if I had one) to think about strip tutoring.)

Rei’s English could always use work, and while Rin took every opportunity to rib him about his pronunciation, he had yet to find the chance to actually tutor him in this area of which he had more experience.  Until one late autumn day, when Rei messaged him about needing help studying for an English exam that would count for a significant portion of his final grade.  As they hadn’t seen each other in a couple of weeks, Rin jumped on this opportunity to spend some quality time with Rei.

“Rin-san, as much as I love the pleasure of your company,” Rei had told him over the phone, “I really must insist that you help me with my English pronunciation, and only that.  This is a very important exam, and getting a good score on the speaking portion would increase my chances of getting accepted into a top level university.”

“All right, but what if we finish studying ahead of time?” Rin suggested, undeterred.

“I doubt that,” Rei said, honest about his lack of expertise for once.  “But if we do finish going over the material in a timely manner, I suppose we could take a break and do other things… together.  Oh, that reminds me, Rin-san, have you seen the latest issue of Swimmer’s Monthly?  Perhaps I should bring it just in case, I saw a very interesting article we could discuss…”

While Rei started rambling about whatever he had read in the magazine, Rin tuned him out. Encouraged by this possibility of “other things” occurring, Rin began crafting his master plan to get through Rei’s studies and into his pants in record time.  That was his thing after all; making record times.

 

* * *

 

“So you think this will help my pronunciation?  By associating the shapes of the letters with… memorable actions, as you put it?”  Rei seemed to consider it seriously for a few seconds, then shook his head.  “Wouldn’t that be more distracting?  I really can’t afford to mess up during the exam, Rin-san, it would be nearly impossible to make up for a low score later in the term.”

“Just try one round with me, Rei,” Rin said, trying to sound helpful and not utterly bored by reviewing the material the normal and unsexy way for the past hour.  “If it doesn’t work for you, it won’t affect your grade too much, but if it does, then you can thank me later.”

“One round,” Rei conceded at last.

Rin got up to guide him over to where he sat on Rei’s bed, but not before Rei grabbed a scarf from a drawer and looped it over his shoulders.

“What is this for?”

“You are not wearing as many articles of clothing as I am, Rin-san.  I just want to make this fair for you.”

Laughing, Rin kissed him on the nose.  “You like a challenge, don’t you?  That’s why I like you.”

“I will beat you,” Rei insisted, though he smiled and promptly returned the kiss.

* * *

 

They alternated choosing the brief English sentences that would most likely show up in the speaking portion of the exam.  As he had claimed, Rei rose to the challenge with admirable fortitude.  For every tricky pronunciation he faltered on, he managed to get through at least one or two other sentences perfectly.  Rin was having the time of his life, watching Rei blush as Rin corrected the intonation of his diphthongs or consonants, fidgeting with his clothes shyly before removing them.  Although that was not nearly as satisfying as watching Rei stare open-mouthed as Rin made an elaborate show of removing his own clothes after each passably intelligible sentence Rei uttered.

A mutual strip tease with his 11/10 boyfriend while going over English phrases?  It was the ultimate win/win/win situation, Rin thought. 

“Now isn’t this more fun?  You really got the hang of it now, and way faster than with studying the normal way,” Rin told him with a proud smile.  He had gotten Rei down to just his trousers, with his shirt and school uniform jacket and tie and socks lying neatly in a folded pile.  As for himself, he was left wearing only boxers, the rest of the clothes he came in (plus scarf) discarded all over the bed.

“I suppose I must agree, though I am not sure I will be able to keep a straight face in front of my teacher anymore,” Rei replied faintly.

“Okay, last one.  This one is a classic, you should get it no problem.”  Rin wrote out the sentence on a sheet of paper, certain that Rei would be able to get it in one go.  All simple words he must have seen before.  Then he can finally get naked and complete his educational seduction.

Frowning, Rei reviewed the sentence, pursing his lips as he tried to figure out how best to sound out the letters.  He spoke the sentence, and by the end, Rin was rolling his eyes in frustration.

“Seriously, Rei?  It rhymes with your name, it should the easiest sentence in the world for you!  Do it again.”

“The lain… in Spain… fails minely on the plan.”

“No, it’s ‘the _rain_ in Spain _falls_ _mainly_ on the _plain_.’”

“That wasn’t it?”

“No.”

With a sigh, Rei took off his glasses, causing Rin to bite back another exasperated growl.

“Try it one more time.”

No such luck.  This time Rei ended up shimmying out of his trousers, in possibly the sexiest manner Rin had ever seen anyone disrobe although he was probably being biased, Rei lying back just so as he unfastened the button and fly, lowering his pants over his hips and knees while sending purposefully coy glances Rin’s direction every now and then.  Never had Rin's boxers felt more like obstacles woven of cotton and thwarted sexual contact.  Rin’s lower lip was on the verge of bleeding at this point, but he struggled to hold on to his dignity.

“Let’s break the tie,” Rin breathed out.  “Repeat after me.  The rain…”

“The rain.”

“In Spain.”

“In Spain.”

“Falls mainly.”

“Falls mainly.”

“On the plain.”

“On the…”  Rei paused, eyebrows furrowed in concentration before he finished with, “prain.”

“Oh my fucking God, you did that on purpose!” Rin cried out.

“Plain!”  Unable to help himself, Rei burst out laughing at Rin’s expression.  He was still grinning as he slipped out of his underwear, bright purple and green, finally completely naked in all of his perfect glory.  “Well, that was fun, Rin-san,” Rei said, retrieving his glasses, “but I think I can get by studying grammar on my own.  Thank you---”

“Oh no you don’t.”  Rin cornered Rei on his bed, looming over him with a wild glint in his eyes.  “You are going to speak that sentence until you get it right.”

“Hmph.  Make me!”

“I will make you sing, Rei, if it’s the last thing I do.”

Rin made him repeat that sentence so hard, for the next two months, Rin could not think of the word “rain” without getting an awkward boner, and Rei would randomly scream out “Spain!  Oh God, Spain!!” in the middle of sex.


End file.
